Alisha
Alisha is a character on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She first appears in the twentieth episode of the second season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She is portrayed by guest star Alicia Vela-Bailey. Biography Guarding Raina Alisha was tasked by Jiaying with guarding Raina, as Jiaying believed she had been using her gift of foreseeing the future to manipulate the others and slowly take over as the leader of the Inhumans. Alisha joined Jiaying, Skye and Gordon in confronting her before Alisha was left alone with Raina while Jiaying went to speak with S.H.I.E.L.D.. When Jiaying was seemingly shot by Robert Gonzales and Afterlife was fired upon by a Quinjet, Alisha ran to Jiaying's aid and took her to safety.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars Hijacking and Retaking of the Iliad After the failed negotiations with S.H.I.E.L.D, Jiaying convinced the Inhumans that they had to fight back to live in peace. Alisha was part of the team of Inhumans that was sent to take over the Iliad. In the ship she encountered Alphonso Mackenzie who demanded to know what they had done with Skye, instead of answering Alisha demonstrated her powers before attempting to shoot him, after which he fled and cut of power on the ship. Duplicating herself, Alisha went across the entirety of the Iliad and quickly defeated anyone who resisted, using her double to trick and defeat them in hand-to-hand combat while she worked alongside Lincoln Campbell. Before long they had captured the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. crew including the commanders Anne Weaver and Oliver. Two Alisha doubles armed with guns stood guard over the crew while another watched over Skye in her cell as Gordon welcomed Jiaying onto the ship and they looked over their victory.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.21: S.O.S. Part One Mackenzie managed to knock out Alisha while she was guarding Skye and the pair made their way through the ship to send a distress call to Phil Coulson asking for aid. Skye later attempted to stop her Jiaying as Alisha and a team of Inhumans attempted to load Terrigen Crystals onto a Quinjet to be dropped onto major cities. Jiaying ordered Alisha to take care of her and while Jiaying escaped Alisha replicated herself and started to fight Skye and before long were able to overpower and defeat the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. As Alisha and her clones began to mercilessly beat Skye into submission, Melinda May and Lincoln Campbell came to her aid and attacked her duplicates. Alisha watched from a distance while her replicas fought May and Campbell while Skye went to confront Jiaying. Knowing that the only way to stop her was to defeat the source of the duplicates, Campbell stopped May from shooting her and was able to electrocute the original Alisha, which made her and all of her duplicates pass out. With Alisha out of the picture it did not take long for the Inhumans be defeated.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two Feeling Death Sometime after the ordeal with S.H.I.E.L.D., Alisha learned of the Inhuman Outbreak unwittingly caused by Jiaying in the previous conflict, and that the newly born Inhumans were being hunted down and killed by a mysterious assailant. Despite the nature of their previous encounters, Alisha approached S.H.I.E.L.D. and offered her services to them in exchange for helping her people. On orders from Phil Coulson, Alisha travelled to Hollywood, California, where she sent one of her doubles to see Shane and Lori Henson. Alisha's double told the Hensons that the Terrigen Mist had spread worldwide and had caused others to go through Terrigenesis. They discussed how the Hensons had seen that the ATCU were hunting down Lincoln Campbell. When Lori asked Alisha if she was the one who sent her an e-mail asking other Inhumans to assemble, Alisha expressed confusion and told them she was unaware of the e-mail. When Alisha asked them to let her see their computer, the Inhuman killer, revealed to be a monstrous Inhuman named Lash, broke into the apartment and attacked the three. The Hensons were killed immediately and Alisha's double fought the monstrous beast in revenge for the murders of her friends. Back on the Quinjet Alisha reported to Coulson, who sent Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie to assist her. Ultimately, Alisha's double was also killed by Lash; Alisha felt the searing pain and found it hard to control her powers. Coulson demanded to know what was happening and Alisha informed him that Lash was there to kill them all and he could not be stopped. With Lash having escaped and Alisha disturbed from experiencing her own painful death, Coulson took her to the Playground and had her evaluated for the trauma that she had experienced while Johnson, Mackenzie and the ATCU examined the crime scene for evidence. Andrew Garner took charge of her case and helped her through her ordeal, although Alisha spent time lying in bed alone simply trying to comprehend the terrible thing she had experienced and the mental damage it had caused her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.04: Devils You Know Powers and Abilities Powers *'Replication': Alisha is able to project multiple images of her own body. She uses her duplicates in combat to overwhelm her enemy and chain attacks together. These duplicates, however, are dependent on the prime Alisha remaining conscious. Whenever her power is in use, Alisha's eyes are completely glazed over with white, her pupils and irises simply vanishing. **'Hive Mind System': Alisha can mentally command all of her replications to do her bidding without spoken word. She also possesses the ability to know and control what her duplicates are doing, as she told Lincoln Campbell what parts of the Iliad she had conquered in real time. When Lash killed one of her clones, Alisha felt the pain and went into shock. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Alisha is highly skilled in unarmed combat, being able to defeat multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in hand-to-hand combat, and briefly held her own against very skilled combatants such as Skye and Melinda May. *'Expert Acrobat': Alisha is an accomplished acrobat; during her fight with Skye, she performed numerous cartwheels to escape Skye's hold and performing a flip off a table to dodge a roundhouse kick from Skye and following with an attack. Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''Scars'' ***''S.O.S. Part One'' ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' **''Season Three'' ***''Devils You Know'' References Category:Inhumans Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters